This invention relates to siding for use on structures and more specifically to siding simulating log construction.
Protecting the surfaces of a structure is important to preserve the integrity of the structure. Adding siding to a structure is an easy and inexpensive way to achieve this preservation. Siding has the added advantage of being aesthetically pleasing. Siding is often manufactured to simulate traditional construction materials in order to provide the functional and decorative characteristics of those materials. Siding typically simulates board construction, such as wooden lap siding, but can also simulate log construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,358 shows a simulation log siding apparatus. This apparatus does not have interlocking panels which provide efficient drainage of water. Water may instead pool in joints between the interlocking panels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,422 describes log illusion vinyl log siding. Although showing logs, this siding does not display the mortared joints, known as chinking, between the individual logs.
A siding which strongly simulates the functional and decorative aspects of log construction is desired.
The present invention is directed to an inexpensive siding which strongly simulates log construction. The siding includes a panel having a C-shaped top section, a mounting section with a plurality of slots, a flat section, a female locking flange section, a bowed section, and a male locking flange section.
The present invention is also directed to a siding comprising two or more of the above-mentioned panels. The present invention is still further directed to a siding including the above mentioned panel which is textured to simulate wood grain. Furthermore, siding of the present invention can include an adhesively attached outer film to simulate wood grain and/or mortar, which can be applied over the smooth or textured surface of the siding panels of the present invention. These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be fully described by the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.